


You Can Have Me

by atlanxic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dates, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: In which Shiro ditches not one but two study groups, and Keith encourages it.





	You Can Have Me

Shiro was heading towards his own class when he saw one of his least favorite professors telling off a younger student in the hallway. For running, he thinks. The kid looks about as happy as a wet cat, and their obvious disrespect is only making the professor angrier. Shiro stops and waits, against his better judgement, until the professor gives up and steps inside her classroom.

"Sorry, she's always like that," Shiro told them. "You'll get used to it."

"Like hell I will," the freshman replied, still sulking. Shiro thought in passing that they were cute.

But somehow, after that he started seeing them everywhere.

He saw them in the library, somehow managing to study angrily. He thought he'd best leave them to it, but they looked up just as he was passing and their expression turned just a few degrees softer, even though they'd only spoken once, and Shiro wondered if they didn't have many friends.

So he asked what they were studying. Physics, they told him, in much the same tone of voice that a small child might use to say they were eating spinach with dinner.

Shiro laughed. Physics was one of his best subjects. "Do you want help? I'm Shiro, by the way."

They looked like they were taken off-guard, and then said, brightly, "Sure! The name's Keith."

Shiro was pleased to learn that Keith was a quick study, not so much bad at it as resentful of their professor and reluctant to dedicate time to the less exciting facets of space school. But none of their hang-ups about the subject outweighed the extent to which they were eager to show off to Shiro.

"You hardly need my help," Shiro said lightly.

"No, you've been a great help," Keith replied, a bit too quickly. "I normally give up in half an hour, to be honest."

"Oh, how long have I been here?" Shiro said, a bit alarmed. He'd been meaning to meet his friends for their own study session.

"Uh," Keith stalled. Shiro checked his watch: a bit over an hour had passed, he was fantastically late.

"Shit, I've got to get moving," he said, picking up his bag.

"Wait," Keith said, grabbing his sleeve. "I might need help again, how can I contact you?"

So Shiro gave them his number. He didn't think much of it until he got to his study session, already half-over.

"Were they cute?" One friend asked him, when he explained why he was late.

"They must've been," another replied, laughing. And Shiro couldn't quite deny that.

\---

He didn't expect to find himself waiting for a call, but he did end up checking his phone more often than usual. The way Keith's face had softened upon seeing him came unbidden to his mind more often than he would've cared to admit.

But a couple weeks went by, and he heard nothing, and he started to wonder if his friends had him misinterpreting the gesture. Maybe he really wouldn't get a call until a week before finals when Keith needed the help.

To his surprise, the next time he saw Keith was at the gym.

The gym was open to students 24/7, but while enough people went at night that it was worth keeping it open, there certainly weren't as many as you'd find during the daytime.

Shiro himself usually did go during the day, in the morning if he could help it. But on that morning, he had slept in, and, feeling guilty about missing a day, decided to go a couple hours after dinner, as a break in his studies.

Keith was on one of the ab machines, wearing a loose red tank top and possibly the shortest shorts Shiro had ever seen. It took him a couple minutes to remember that it wasn't polite to stare, and by the time he was able to tear his gaze away from Keith's slender legs, Keith had noticed him.

"Shiro!" they exclaimed, getting up and wiping their forehead with one arm. Then their obvious excitement fizzles into nervousness. Shiro can't help but be endeared to how visible their emotions are.

"Sorry I never texted," Keith says, glancing away before looking back up at him. "I swear I meant to, I just,"

"It's ok," Shiro says warmly. "Why don't you give me your number and I'll text you sometime."

Keith looks up at him like it's Christmas, and then frantically pats at where their pockets would be if they were wearing actual pants and not the tiniest workout shorts known to man.

"Shit, my phone's in the locker room, I don't have my number memorized yet," they say.

"Oh, did you just move here?" Shiro asks, looking to make small talk while they walk back to the locker rooms. He listens to music on his phone while he works out, so it's strapped to his arm.

"Yeah," Keith replies. "My pop almost didn't let me come but I got a bit of a grant so I was able to talk him into it."

"I'm glad you could come," Shiro says. "Where did you grow up?"

"Like in the northwest," Keith replies. "Lots of pine trees, not so many sweltering hot days."

"Sounds nice," Shiro laughs. "I've been from around here my whole life."

They get back to the locker room and Keith keys open one of the lockers closest to the door. Their phone is an old model flip phone, Shiro wonders if it even still gets updates.

Keith tells him their number, and he taps it into his own phone, a sleek new thing with a chrome case. Keith pays out another quarter to re-lock their locker, glaring at it as they do.

\---

A couple days later, and Shiro is busy enough with his coursework to have almost forgotten about it until his phone buzzes during class.

>uve been livin around here fr a while right??

>Yeah

>i have the day off tomorrow, whatre good places to eat?

>Why don't I show you?

>:0

>I have a study session in the afternoon but I can take you out for lunch.

>sounds good

So they go out for lunch. Shiro asks Keith to meet him at the front gates to the school, says he'll give them a lift to town. Keith is wearing a retro biker jacket and matching boots, an ensemble that Shiro is pretty sure would be some degree of ironic on anyone else but Keith seems genuine about most things. The way their face lights up when they see him, for example, is definitely genuine.

"Hop on," Shiro says, tossing Keith a helmet. Keith grins and does as they're told, wrapping their arms around Shiro's waist. They're just a bit warm. It's nice.

Shiro wants to make small talk on the way to town, but with the wind rushing past their faces and both of them wearing helmets, it's not quite possible.

He parks on the roadside by one of his favorite restaurants: an all-you-can-eat sushi joint. The paint is peeling of the sides of the building, the sign is faded to the point of illegibility, and the statues inside are questionable at best. Keith doesn't try very hard to stifle their laughter upon seeing them.

"I know, right," Shiro murmurs, and then turns to the waiter, who doesn't seem impressed with their reaction. "Table for two, please."

It's very early in the day, so the place is mostly empty. They get a table by the window, with a perfect view of the brick wall of the next building over.

"So this is the place, huh?" Keith asks, obviously having a good time. "This is where you take people you're trying to woo?"

Shiro fakes a gasp. "Are you telling me it's not working?" He feels a little bit guilty to be on a date with a freshman at his age, but hey. It's just a date.

They order a huge platter of sushi, and a handful of appetizers besides. It all comes out at once. Keith seems to take it as a challenge, inhaling the food at a speed Shiro has to admit is impressive. He takes his time, though, telling Keith between bites about his thesis, his classes, which professors to avoid if possible. Keith stares at him, eyes attentive and mouth usually full.

"Did you not eat breakfast?" Shiro asks, when Keith starts to slow down.

"Breakfast?" Keith asks. "I never eat breakfast."

Shiro blinks a couple times. Breakfast is his favorite meal of the day. "How do you get through the day like that?"

"I don't," Keith replies offhand, shoving another piece of sushi into their mouth.

A minute later, they elaborate. "Well I mean, I do, technically. But it's mostly just force of will."

"If it's a matter of time, breakfast bars and protein shakes don't take long, and they really do make a difference," Shiro tells them.

Keith pulls a face. "Gross," they say. "What are you, some kind of health nut?"

"I can't say this is the first time I've suffered such accusations," Shiro replies, honestly. Keith bursts out laughing.

While Shiro picks at the last of his chicken teriyaki, never quite as good as he expects it to be, Keith orders a couple scoops of ice cream.

"Want some?" they ask.

"Sure," Shiro replies. He reaches out his hand for the spoon, but Keith puts it to his lips instead. It's good.

The waiter brings them their bill, and asks if they're paying together or separately.

Keith opens their mouth, but Shiro talks first, "Together," he says. The server nods and heads back to the counter to grab the machine.

"You don't have to pay for me," Keith says, looking a bit distressed.

"I want to," Shiro replies easily. "I've had a good time today."

"So have I," Keith says, as if that's an objection.

"Come on, let me spoil you a bit," Shiro says. He already has his wallet out by the time the server returns.

Keith still can't manage to suppress a giggle at the statues on their way out.

"I'd love to show you around town some more," Shiro says, once they're out under the hot sun again. "But my study group will be waiting for me, and I'd hate to show them up again."

"I understand," Keith says.

"Do you want a lift back, or do you want to stick around on your own for the afternoon?"

"I'll take the lift," Keith replies. "I probably oughtta do some studying of my own."

Shiro nods and hands them the helmet. Keith clings to him again on the way back.

"Let me walk you to your dorm," Shiro says, after parking in the underground garage. "This place can be a bit of a maze, especially if you're new to it."

"I can find my own way back," Keith replies, and then pauses. "But if you want to walk with me, I won't stop you."

Keith complains about their classmates on the way up to their room. Shiro gets the impression that a lot of the arguments Keith gets in are at least half their own fault but the way they talk about it, he can't blame them for starting shit. Maybe he wouldn't do the same, but maybe he puts up with too much.

Keith leads the way to their own dorm, a standard two-person room on the third floor.

"Wanna come inside?" they ask, opening the door. They're blushing a bit.

Shiro thinks about his study group. He barely has time to grab his textbooks and get there if he wants to be on time.

"I'd love to," he says, against his better judgement.

Keith smiles.

As soon as the door buzzes closed behind Shiro, Keith is on him. Slender arms wrapped around his neck, soft lips pressed to his.

Shiro is a bit surprised, but doesn't need much convincing to place his hands at Keith's waist, pulling them closer. Keith bites his lip. He laughs quietly.

"Eager, aren't you?" he murmurs against their lips.

"Yeah," Keith admits, breathy. Their eagerness, their lust, is written across their face. If the way they display their emotions so openly had been endearing before, it's enticing now.

"Well, I guess I am, too," Shiro admits, feeling just a bit bad for teasing. Keith's eyes light up, and they lean up again to kiss him. Even with them on their toes, Shiro still has to duck down slightly for their lips to meet.

Between that and the messiness of Keith's kisses, he's acutely aware of the age difference between them. He thinks briefly of what he'd been like in his freshman year of Galaxy Garrison: young and bumbling, but not quite so eager as Keith is now, or so passionate. He puts it out of his mind.

It's much easier to focus on Keith's tongue curling against his, the heat of the thin strip of their skin between their pants and their shirt. The way their breath comes short when he lets his short nails dig in slightly. He's a bit self-conscious to realize he's starting to get hard already. Surely Keith can feel it, with them pressed so close together.

Keith pulls back, flushed, eyes wide and glittering with excitement and infatuation. They rock back on their heels and grab one of Shiro's hands.

"Come on," they say, pulling him farther into their room. "Let's get more comfortable."

They crawl onto their bed, and Shiro can't quite keep himself from staring at their ass. They turn around and, still kneeling up, pull off their jacket, tossing it to the floor.

Shiro sits on the edge of the bed. Keith braces one of their hands on his shoulder and turns him around so they can continue kissing. Shiro brings his hand up to cup the back of Keith's neck. He rubs his thumb absentmindedly against the flesh behind Keith's ear and Keith leans into it. Like a cat, he thinks.

He brings his fingers forward to scritch at the same spot. Keith continues leaning into it, now completely distracted from kissing. Shiro laughs softly.

Keith opens their eyes and pouts. They grab the arm that had been scritching them and pull, and while Shiro is stronger than to be toppled so easily, he lets Keith pull him on top of them. He braces his arms on either side of Keith's head. Keith stares up at him with unconcealed want.

"How far do you want to go?" Shiro asks, and then realizes how pushy that might sound. "I mean, I don't want to get carried away and do something you don't want, so-"

"You can do whatever you want to me," Keith interrupts him. Shiro pauses for a moment, mouth still open. The sentence has definitely caught the attention of certain parts of his anatomy, but he doesn't believe it.

"Promise you'll tell me immediately if I cross a line for you," he says, trying to muster up an authoritative tone.

Keith nods. "I will," they tell him. Then they reach up to hug him, pull him closer.

They're angling for another kiss, but Shiro noses towards their neck instead, and presses a soft kiss just below their ear. They whine softly, fingers tightening in his shirt.

He licks against the spot again, and it's incredibly tempting to bite down, just to see how Keith would react, but he's not about to leave marks where Keith's classmates will see them.

He pulls at the collar of Keith's shirt, hoping to access some less conspicuous flesh, but finds a binder instead. He gives up for the time being, and leans up to kiss Keith again.

Keith rolls them over, and Shiro, again, allows it. Keith ends up straddling him, their knees close against his ribs. They rock their hips back against his growing erection. He can't quite stifle a groan.

Keith kisses at his neck, and by now Shiro knows them well enough to know that they won't have the same restraint he does. He pushes them up by their shoulder, and sits up. Keith looks at him with some confusion, until he pulls his shirt off. They don't even try to hide that they're staring at him. Shiro isn't sure whether to feel self-conscious or prideful.

They bring their hands up to cup his pecs, lean down to kiss one, almost reverently.

"You can leave marks," Shiro tells them. "But not where they'll be seen."

Keith nods. "Alright," they say, almost absent-mindedly. One of their thumbs rubs against Shiro's nipple. They kiss against his chest, and then sink their teeth into his flesh. Not quite enough to be painful, but enough that his hands tighten in their bed sheets.

They slide down his body, kissing over his abs, moving their hands to caress his hipbones. Their chin brushes against Shiro's crotch. He bites his lip.

"Let me go down on you," Keith says, looking up at him.

Shiro swallows, and nods. Keith's hands are steady as they open his fly, careful as they pull his cock out of his boxers. The air in their dorm is just slightly cool against him, but Keith's hands are more than warm enough.

Keith's mouth is even warmer, as they suck on the head. Their tongue is soft. They bob down to take as much of it into their mouth as they can, but they don't manage the whole thing. Their hand strokes what doesn't fit in their mouth as they begin to set up a rhythm, bobbing their head and curling their tongue in alternation.

Shiro cards one hand through their hair, and they hum appreciatively. The vibration has Shiro biting his lip again.

They look up at him, barely managing it through their thick bangs, making eye contact with him as they suck his cock. He can't quite stop himself from bucking his hips against their mouth. They moan quietly.

Shiro, at the very brink of his self control, interprets that as permission to do it again. He tightens his hand in Keith's hair and thrusts shallowly into their mouth. They moan again, louder this time.

Shiro continues fucking into their mouth, gradually getting faster as he reaches the edge. Keith shifts their hips, rubbing their thighs together. The idea that they're getting off on this as much as he is is what tips him over the edge.

He pulls Keith off his cock as he comes, and it lands thick on their face. They close their eyes and scrunch up their nose, and it's cute enough that Shiro feels a bit guilty.

Then they open their eyes and lick their lips, and crawl up his body to straddle his leg. They grind against his thigh, lips parted, come still wet on their face. Shiro grabs their thighs, finally letting himself grope Keith's legs. Keith seems to appreciate it, if their moans are anything to go by.

They grab his wrist. "Touch me," they say, pulling his hand towards their crotch.

It's a bit of a struggle to get his hand into their tight jeans, but Shiro manages. They're very wet, and they rock their hips against his hand eagerly. He strokes against their clit, watching in fascination as they moan and squirm above him.

"You're gorgeous," he breathes, and Keith's eyes fly open. Their hips slam down against him.

"W- What?" they ask, a few seconds later. Shiro presses experimentally against their clit again, and they squirm away from his hand.

"You're gorgeous," he repeats, withdrawing his hand.

"No," Keith says, and then stops themself. "I mean. Thanks?"

Shiro smiles. "You're welcome." He looks around and finds a box of tissues by the bedside. He grabs one to wipe his own hand on, and then another.

Keith stays still while Shiro wipes off their face. There's just a bit in their hair, which he feels bad about. But it's nothing a shower won't take care of.

Keith makes no move to get up though, instead hugging Shiro and exerting their weight until he gives in and lies down with them. He cards his hand through their wiry hair, and lets himself bask in his afterglow.

Keith starts snoring softly. Shiro laughs under his breath, and pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

He's greeted by 8 missed texts and a call from his study group. His guilt about missing it does absolutely nothing to make him regret the experience.

He texts back an apology. His phone immediately buzzes with various accusations from his friends, half of them true. He replies with a winking emoji, and then turns his phone off, curling in closer to Keith.


End file.
